A Spook, A Bloodsucker, His Wife and the Winchesters
by Melissa Treglia
Summary: "My name is Sam Winchester. And this is gonna sound really weird, but the house is haunted." Natalie, while trying to give Nick a slice of normalcy, gets a phone call from the supernatural side of things. Day Nine of my personal challenge 30 Days of Fandom.
I've always wanted to write a bit of Nick/Natalie, as they would be seen through the eyes of a character that exists on the periphery of their lives... but, as I started writing, it rather sneakily turned itself into a crossover featuring two very handsome hunters of evil, monstery things. So, it's not the little slice of life fic I had originally planned... but I couldn't be happier with the results.

For this fic, you'll also have to assume that N/N have a happy, if necessarily sexless, marriage (because, y'know, VAMPIRE). And no, that doesn't qualify as a spoiler, if you're not familiar with _Forever Knight_. It's the whole damn premise of the show—vampire seeking to atone for his sins by becoming a homicide detective. (Though it's up to you to decide why N/N would marry in the first place. :P )

And for the record? FK existed years before _Angel_ , _Moonlight_ and Jim Butcher's _Dresden Files_. (Not that I don't like those series too... 'cos I definitely do. FK just did it first, is all. It doesn't make the rest inferior not to be first in line.)

I'm writing this as part of the 30 Days of Fandom challenge for no other reason than to have one less premise bunny clogging up my Ideas Bucket, so it can sit contentedly in my Completed folder.

And I really need to shut up before this author's note becomes longer than the fic! XD

 **Day 9—2/2/16:** " _Your character gets a call from someone asking to talk to 'David.' "You have the wrong number," your character says. But instead of hanging up, the caller and your character get to chatting, and they decide to meet later that night..."_

* * *

 **A Spook, A Bloodsucker, His Wife and the Winchesters**

by Melissa Treglia

"Hello. Can I speak to David?"

"I'm sorry, but David doesn't live here anymore." Natalie frowned, and glanced at the clock. She only had about a half-hour before she had to leave for work. "My husband and I have just moved in."

"Oh. So, he sold the house?"

"Yeah." A pause, then Natalie added, "Mind if I ask who this is? I might be able to forward a message to him, so he can get in touch with you."

"Well..." the caller hedged. "It isn't really about David. It's more about the house." The caller then cleared his throat, then added, "My name is Sam Winchester. And this is gonna sound really weird, but the house is haunted."

"Umm..."

"I know, I know. Sounds completely crazy."

"Actually," Natalie replied. "It's not that crazy..." After all, she'd seen some crazy things in the last few years of her life—the ghost of her dead grandmother, for one thing. Not to mention that her husband, while a very sweet and loving man, wasn't exactly the poster boy for normalcy. "Look, Sam, you wouldn't mind meeting us tomorrow morning to talk about this more, would you? I'm Dr. Natalie Lambert, and my husband is Detective Nick Knight..."

"Okay, Dr. Lambert," Sam agreed. "You mind if I bring my brother Dean? We deal with this kind of thing professionally."

"All right. Why don't you swing by around 8 a.m. tomorrow? We're both night owls, so we go to sleep around mid-day."

"Will do. Have a good night, Dr. Lambert."

* * *

It turned out the two brothers were hunters of the supernatural. They had also quickly discovered Nick was, in fact, a vampire. Though the older brother, Dean, didn't appear to be happy about it, they agreed that since Nick didn't drink human blood, he wasn't dangerous enough to kill.

The brothers stuck to ending the ghost that was haunting the house's stairway, instead. Once they did enough research on the house, they found out who the ghost had been.

Turned out that, in the old farm house, the farmer who built it had died from a heart attack. Well, more accurately, the heart attack had resulted in a fatal fall down the stairs. The farmer was just a mixed-up former person who didn't want to leave the place he'd once called home.

Turns out, getting rid of the ghost was really easy—Nick got the Winchesters the cover so they could dig up the body, dump salt on it and then burn it in its re-opened grave. The ghost merely disappated after that.

"I know weird is your forte," Natalie groused at Nick. "But couldn't you have bought us a **normal** house?"

 _ ***Fin***_


End file.
